drehr_behrkanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kahl
Kahl is both a continent and a Nation. It lies south of Guero and southwest of The Savage Lands. Once the home of the Ventori, it is now occupied by Humans, and the main holding of the Empire of Kahl. ' ' Politics Though nominally an Empire, the majority of Kahl's holdings are on its eponymous continent. The title Emperor of Kahl is currently held by Averyn II. The Kahlic Council is comprised of the five Chancellors of Kahl, with the Emperor presiding with total veto powers. The Grand Marshal presides over all military matters of the state. The High Chancellor is the leader of the Office of Trade and Commerce in Kahl. The Imperial Magistrate is the ultimate legal and religious authority in Kahl. The Lux Magus is the highest authority in the realms of magic. The Chief Kherux is the the lead builder of Kahl. The word 'Kherux' in Kahlish means "architect." The origin of the titles was exactly that: the Chief Kherux oversaw major projects such as temples and palaces. As the technology of the Khalards progressed, the title began to encompass other major works, such as ships, bridges, weapons and machinery. ' ' ' History The continent of Kahl was originally inhabited exclusively by the Cataan. After the Great Schism of Old Kahl, the Emperor took many of his followers south of Guero in search of new lands. They landed in Kahl, and finding the Cataan to be weak and divided, and the earth rich with resources, settled the city of Anxhol. They spread rapidly across the continent, forcing the Cataanese into less hospitable lands, or off the continent entirely. Many Cataan would make their way to The Savage lands. ' ' Trade Due to its remote location and a relatively isolationist government, Kahl has traditionally shied away from trading. Additionally, few merchants wish to brave the waters between Kahl, Guero, and Fioze, as the Savage Lands and surrounding islands are often plagued with pirates. As a result, Kahl produces everything it needs internally. Its major import is knowledge, typically by way of Skyaard or Siverlynn. A ship full of books and scholars is more precious to Kahl than a load of silks or gems. Kahl's imports and exports are entirely nationalised. A citizen of Kahl may not sell directly to merchants of other nations. Instead, there are offices established by the state which act as matchmakers between external traders and internal producers. Citizens may order goods for hefty fees, or sell their wares directly to the Office of Trade and Commerce. This arrangement is partially due to the isolationist policies of the Emperor, and partially due to the fact that merchant vessels require heavy naval escorts, which typically only large states can provide. Due to these policies, brave smugglers can make quite a bit of money going directly to the source: provided that they can outrun both pirates and the Imperial Navy. ' ' Science Kahl is, on average, one of the more developed nations of the world. However, ts distance from, and embargoes against, the most developed nations (Untopia, Bretonia), has overall limited Kahl's technical development. They circumvent these limitations with an extensive network of spies that bring in information from Utopia. They also hire specialists, disenfranchised with their home countries, to come teach in Kahl. ' ' ' Magic ' ' Religion ' ' Language ' ' Culture ' ' ' '